A Queen's Fall
by blahblah
Summary: Legolas wonders of his mother's death. Aragorn fears of his destiny. When they both search for answers together, they unlock an old legacy and find themselves in peril. They just might relive the queen's fall. UPDATED
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**_Of Fears and Troubles_**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything but this plot._

**Warnings: **_No slash or profanity. I have nothing against slash but I rather not write it. I also will have plenty of mistakes since I don't know Lord of the Rings by heart. So please have some patience with me and I would be happy if you pointed out any, major or small. The small ones I will fix but the ones vital to this story will stay. But I'll put the fact to mind when I write another story._

_Thank you for reading! _

His grey eyes swept across the gardens, gazing upon the glowing blossoms. The towering trees cast their shadows upon the tall blades of grass, blessed with dew. He didn't see all of this for he was troubled. 

His dark tresses curled to his shoulders and his jaw set. His face was a mask, impassive and still. The mask was painted with youth and determination. But his eyes gave way. A light that was once there dimmed, weakened by fear. 

Aragorn sighed and walked inside the House of Elrond. He pushed the doors open and stared into the Hall of Fire. A bright fire burned in the hearth, eating away at the firewood, between carven pillars upon either side. 

Silence engulfed the hall and yet broken by the crackling fire. He leaned against a pillar, closing his eyes. He sat still, hair falling into his face. He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. 

In his mind, he thought of many things. From the darkness, he saw roads stretching out from one path, branching out into choices.

He drifted into a unfitful sleep, washed in a sea of thoughts.

*

He smiled. The smell of honeysuckle and heather blessed the land. Blossoms glowed with radiance, wind scattering their petals. The Sun smiled down upon him and dew slipped from the blades of grass. The treetops shuddered and whispered to another peacefully.

His grey eyes fell from the window and he turned, emerging from his room. His eyes were different from that of others. His were filled with a softer light of love and wisdom unlike Aragorn's steely glance. His face was blessed with youth and yet wisdom lingered on his shoulders. He was at peace as though his fears were washed away.

"Glorfindel," he called loudly.

"Yes, Legolas," the Elf-lord said, halting suddenly. He turned and walked lightly toward the prince.

"Where is Aragorn?" he questioned.

A troubled frown crossed Glorfindel's face. "Yes?" 

Legolas bored his eyes into Glorfindel's. "Where is he?" he repeated slowly.

"He has sought peace in the Hall of Fire," the lord said simply. "Do not disturb him. He is troubled." Glorfindel began to flee down the corridor when Legolas cried out again.

"Troubled?"

But silence answered him instead. Legolas sighed and strode through the wide corridors and through many doors into a hall. The fire burned merrily in a large hearth beside carved pillars where a figure leaned against it, head bowed. His hair fell in his face but Legolas recognized him as Aragorn.

"Aragorn."

The figure stirred slightly. "What is wrong?" He looked crossly at Aragorn when he did not answer. 

He perched a hand on the man's shoulder. "Aragorn," he said clearly. "Awake, my friend." 

A soft groan escaped his lips and his eyes snapped open. His cold gaze caused Legolas to shudder. "Legolas," he said. 

"What is this? In the Hall of Fire when your dear friend visits?" Legolas said mockingly. He smiled but Aragorn frowned.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. 

"Are you troubled?" Legolas asked quietly. 

A forced smile brightened his features slightly. "No," he answered. "I am not. Do not worry for me, Legolas."

Legolas watched Aragorn carefully. 

The Elf suddenly remembered his fears as he gazed at Aragorn's troubled face and fearful eyes. He looked like..._him_. 

Legolas's smile faded and he watched Aragorn lift himself to his feet. "Are you troubled?" he asked, eyeing Legolas sharply.

"I..." He stopped. "Come to my room. I shall tell you soon enough." Aragorn heeded his words and they both emerged from the Hall of Fire.    

**A/N: **_A bit short, yes, but I found it a good place to stop. Now, how do you like it so far? Am I okay? Did I make any mistake?_

**QUESTION: **_Does anyone know **how **Legolas's mother died? I was just wondering because if she did die a specific way like Orcs (what I think), I would probably just stick to that instead of making things up about it._


	2. Chapter Two

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: **_See earlier chapter._

**A/N: **_You don't know how happy I was to see seven reviews! I squealed and hugged my teddy bear so hard. Thank you so much! Here is an update and quite fast if you ask me. Hehe._

****

**Chapter Two**

****

**_Hidden Answers_**

****

****

****

**_________________________________________________________________**

Aragorn cast a weary glance at the window. The sun was a bright red, sinking beneath the hills and treetops. Night was almost upon them.

"What is this you shall tell me, Legolas?" he asked finally. 

He locked eyes with Legolas's. His intense gaze intertwined with a gentle stare. 

Legolas turned to the window, eyes closed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he whirled around to face Aragorn.

"My father speaks little of my mother. I know not much of her," he said softly. "She died at the hands of..." He fell silent.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said. 

"I do not know who killed her," he said harshly. His eyes glinted and Aragorn saw suddenly a prince with strength in his left hand and power in his right. But the image faded to a wise, gentle Elf, tired and troubled.

"Why do you suddenly wonder of such things?" Aragorn asked quietly. 

"My father spoke of her," Legolas said sadly. "Nay, he does not speak much. He said she was as radiant as the Sun herself. She was kind and gentle and yet fierce."

Aragorn remained silent. "I will search for my answers soon," he said. 

"Legolas, do not foolishly venture about alone," Aragorn said quickly. "Be wise."

"I will not be alone if you join me," the Elf said, a grin crossing his face.

Aragorn frowned and folded his arms. He watched Legolas who suddenly seemed full of life, grinning like a gleeful child.

"For your sake," he answered slowly. 

Aragorn's lips tugged into a smile. "Never have I seen you eager to leave Imladris," he said jokingly. 

Legolas looked sad again. "I have grown a child's curiosity again and I seek for answers. I will not rest without them." 

"And we will find them, my friend," Aragorn said softly, opening the door. 

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is short also but they will get longer when their adventure continues. This is only the beginning after all! _

**_Twin Kats _**_-- It's the thought that counts. Thank you so much!_

**_niennaofmirkwood_**_ -- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Here's your update. Thanks!_

**_Volcanic Plug _**_-- Thank you for answering my question. I really appreciate it! _

**_Ash49 _**_-- Thank you for the suggestions. I'll try to put in more detail and try to make it longer but right now, I'm just doing two short chapters! The next chapte will NOT be short and I will write it very soon. Thank you for answering my question, too._

**_Star-Stallion_**_ -- Haha. Thank you for your review! Hehe. I can see that. An Elf and a spider. Hmmm...  :o)_

**_Valanya_**_ -- Thanks! Here's the update. Sorry it's so short._

**_Cloud-123_**_ -- I think I'll use that for her death... Thank you so much!_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really brightened up my day! Please review again and tell me what you think so far. Bye!_

_--blahblah_


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Two

A Garden of Shadows

Disclaimer: _I do not own anything but the plot._

****

A/N: _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry about the late update, I really am! Before, I was just so busy with school and afterwards, I went on vacation to Hawaii for a week so there was no chance I could write then. And to top it all off, I had no idea what to write next._

Thank you for reading!

__

Shadows curled about the garden, the flowers black and the sun dull. The trees swayed dangerously as a wretched wind whipped by. She touched the lifeless buds and shriveled blossoms, scattered about on the ground.

The day was chilly and foreboding and every sound echoed in the still silence. Heavy footfalls trembled the earth and pierced the air.

Her heart leapt in her chest and she tensed in caution. The silence lingered and she breathed again. The eerie gloom was creeping into her mind. She fooled herself into believing the footfalls were only the wind, playing with her heard.

She whirled around slowly to return to the caves. Her eyes filled with horror.

A chilling scream echoed in the forests.

Drops of cold sweat dripped from his face. Legolas gasped and strained for breath. The blood dripping into the gardens, staining the pure flowers. Her pale face draining of life and beauty…

His mother faced her downfall that day. And the scream aroused them and they ran to the gardens. She was gone and the fresh smell of blood cursed the garden. The sun darkened and shadows were cast upon the red flowers. The trees stood still and silent. The garden of shadows…

Legolas closed his eyes to rid himself of the memory but the haunting scream pierced his ears. Men… The brutal murder of Men. It took Legolas long to trust Aragorn because of his mother's death. And he thirsted for vengeance and wondered who killed her. Who could kill an Elf so pure and beautiful? Heartless, cruel creatures of the earth…

The sun shone through his window, proclaiming a new day. Imladris greeted him with the morning song of birds and its fresh breeze, rustling the trees. Dew dripped from the blades of grass and flowers glowed with their splendor.

Legolas wondered why the world smiled when his mother was lost.

Aragorn wandered among the flowers, pondering. The lost heir of Isildir… The lost king of Gondor… He was unsure of himself--of his ability to lead his people. Could he do it?

He touched a flower gently and quickly tugged on it. He smoothed its petals flat in his hand and dropped it. He drew a deep sigh and remembered Legolas's determination to find the murderer of his mother.

If he left Imladris for a while… Run away from his worries…

He sighed again and debated with himself. Should he? Would he? It was foolish and yet, his heart called out to him.

He left the gardens to seek Legolas. He nodded at a group of Elf maidens passing, clutching baskets of laundry. They smiled and entered the House. He followed, walking down the corridors, greeting advisors as they passed.

"Erestor! How do you fare this morning?" Aragorn asked the Elf passing by.

"Well, thank you," Erestor replied shortly.

"Have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn said quickly.

"No, but perhaps he seeks privacy in his chambers," Erestor answered carelessly. "Namarie." He brushed past Aragorn.

"Namarie," he said slowly. "His chambers? At this hour?" Aragorn shrugged and followed Erestor's advice. He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Legolas? Legolas?"

The door opened and Legolas stared carefully at him. "I'm an _Elf_. I can hear your footfalls outside," he said.

"Ah! My apologies for underestimating your delicate ears," Aragorn said jokingly. Legolas cracked a smile, and then his face turned dark.

"I have made my decision," Aragorn said quickly. "I will go with you." Legolas remained silent.

"Shall we depart tomorrow at dawn?" he asked. The Elf prince nodded.

"Yes," he said. "We shall. Where will we go?"

"Mirkwood," Aragorn said. "We start there. Where did she die?"

"In the garden of shadows," Legolas said darkly. "The flowers are stained with her blood." Aragorn stared at his friend.

"The garden of shadows?" he asked curiously. "What is this 'garden of shadows'?"

"Her favorite garden where she died. Her blood stained the earth and the flowers. Shadows fell upon the place. We all fear the place," Legolas said impassive.

Shivers ran down Aragorn's spine. "Dark and foreboding," the Elf continued. "No light can pierce its shadows." Legolas stared at Aragorn with blank eyes. "Wild and untamed…"

"I do not fear this garden. Neither should you," Aragorn said determined. "We enter it and see what we find."

"I dare not," Legolas said. "I would rather not, at least." He sighed and consented with a curt nod. "It haunts me in my dreams," he whispered.

"Let it haunt you no more, my friend," Aragorn said placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

Legolas could hear the scream echo in his ears once again.

A/N: _Hmm… Very dark. I know it's not extremely long but I tired and this is a perfect place to stop! On to Mirkwood!_

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
